Shadow or Sun?
by Aizelle
Summary: Suzugamori Rei is Ren's twin. Learning Vanguard gets her into situations she never thought were possible. Begins with characters as grade-schoolers. Might/might not include events from the plot later. Rating probably will change.
1. Unexpected Challenge

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Cardfight! Vanguard, I would be a very happy person, but sadly I don't. Any similarities between real people and my characters is not intentional. **_

_**Claimer: I own Rei! She is my own creation. Ren doesn't really have a twin (I don't think so anyway).**_

* * *

"Kai-kun! _Matekudasai_!"

A 10-year-old blond boy dashed down the sidewalk. A girl not too far behind tried to catch up while keeping the parcel in her arms parallel to the ground. Her long fire-red hair trailed behind her as she ran.

"I said I don't like cake!" Kai shouted over his shoulder.

"I said you don't have to eat it, just accept it! _Onegaishimasu_!"

"Rei! Where are you?" A boy with hair matching the girl's rounded the corner and collided with Kai. They fell on the pavement. Rei couldn't stop. She tripped over Kai and Ren. The box flew out of her hands and opened right in the face of a fierce-looking boy that had just crossed the street.

"Grrrr...!" The boy wiped the frosting off his face and glared down at the smaller kid.

"Ah...!" Rei sat staring wide-eyed on the sidewalk.

"Do you know who this is?" Another boy appeared from behind Icing-Face. "This is the great Shitagi Masafumi-sama! The best fighter at Castle Cards!"

"I'm sorry!" Rei bowed quickly.

"You ruined the new rare card Shitagi-sama just got!" a second sidekick exclaimed. Rei looked down and saw a Vanguard card covered with frosting and cake bits.

"I challenge you to a cardfight!" Masafumi boomed.

"B-b-but I don't know how to play Vanguard," Rei stammered.

"You have one day to learn. We fight at Castle Cards. Otherwise, you'll have to replace that card."

"Leave Rei alone!" Ren stepped between his sister and the larger boy. Kai also came to Rei's defense. The boys argued with each other until Rei spoke up.

"I _will_ fight! I'll be there, and you'd better be prepared!" Rei exclaimed. Then she scooped up what was left of the cake and the Vanguard card in the box and raced home.

* * *

By the time Kai and Ren reached the Suzugamori house, Rei had already locked herself in her room. He sighed. Even he had only started playing Vanguard recently. Kai, Tetsu, and himself had been playing together for a month or so. That Masafumi guy seemed like a much more experienced fighter.

"Rei! Kai and I can help you-"

The door opened. "This is my problem. I'll figure it out. Come back later." Rei shut the door and Ren heard the lock click.

"Just leave her be," Kai said.

"Rei doesn't even have a deck!" Ren exclaimed.

"Yes I do!" Rei emerged from her room with a card case in hand. "Ever since you started playing with Kai-kun and Tetsu-kun, I wanted to play, too. I built a deck just in case."

"Then, Rei," Kai began, "I'll teach you how to cardfight."

Kai, Ren, and Rei found Tetsu waiting for them in the shed behind the school, their usual fighting spot. "It took you long enough," he said, standing.

Rei and Kai set up for a cardfight. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Stand up _the_ Vanguard!"

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please favorite/review. All are happily accepted.**

**Let's Imagine!**


	2. Welcome to the Castle

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Cardfight! Vanguard, I would be a very happy person, but sadly I don't. Any similarities between real people and my characters is not intentional.**_

_**Claimer: I own Rei! She is my own creation. Ren doesn't really have a twin (I don't think so anyway).**_

* * *

Rei gazed at the dark stone building in front of her and compared the address to the one displayed on her phone. A red banner that hung over the oak doors read "Castle Cards". Torch-shaped lamps were bolted to either side of the entrance. "This has to be the place."

"It looks kinda creepy for a card shop," Ren said.

"Well, let's get this done." Rei pushed open the doors and entered with Ren and Kai right behind her. The doors swung shut once they were inside.

"Welcome to Castle Cards," the man behind the desk said, studying them. He had on a full set of armor, minus the helmet. "You must be the King's opponent. We've been expecting you."

"King...?" Rei looked around, but the only light in the room came from the display cases.

"I should probably turn on the lights." The man struck a match and held it to the only round glass lantern in sight. The flame in the lantern spiraled through the walls, illuminating more lanterns. A single fight table stood in the center of the room.

"So, you came after all. I have to admit, you have guts." Masafumi was on the opposite side of the table. Other fighters surrounded him, eagerly awaiting the battle.

Rei approached the table. The spectators closed a circle around them. "You're the 'King'?"

"I'm the strongest fighter in this shop. The best fighter here earns the title 'King'."

They placed their starting Vanguards in the Vanguard Circle and shuffled their decks. After drawing five cards each, they flipped their Vanguards. "Stand up _the _Vanguard! Fullbau!" "Stand up Vanguard! Lizard Runner, Undeux!"

**Cardfight Start!**

Masafumi took the first turn. "I ride Embodiment of Armor, Bahr!" The dragon transformed into a red-armored demon. "I'll call another Bahr behind him. Your turn."

"I draw. Ride Blaster Javelin. Fullbau's ability allows me to add a Blaster Dark to my hand. I call Black Sage, Charon to the right and Darkside Pegasus behind my vanguard."

The mechanical dog growled and grew into a man in black armor. He twirled his spear and aimed the point at Bahr. A young boy (I have no idea what gender Charon is) and a dark, winged horse appeared alongside the knight.

"Pegasus's effect adds 2000 power to my sage. Attack Bahr **[8000]** with Charon **[10000]**!"

"No guard."

"Ha!" Charon launched a magical orb attack at Bahr, who let out an beastly roar.

Masafumi revealed Gatling Claw Dragon, a draw trigger **[Masafumi: 1 damage]**. "I add 5000 to my Vanguard **[13000] **and draw."

"I attack with Blaster Javelin, boosted by Darkside Pegasus **[14000]**. Drive check. No trigger." The dark knight drove his spear into the pasty demon.

"Damage check. No trigger **[2 damage]**."

"My turn's over."

"I draw and ride Dragon Knight, Nehalem! Another Nehalem will appear in the Rearguard!" Two knights stood atop their dragons on Masafumi's side.

"With a boost from Bahr, my Vanguard Nehalem **[18000] **will attack Blaster Javelin **[8000]**!"

"No guard."

"Drive check. It's a critical! Power to the Rearguard and extra critical to Vanguard."

"Guh!" Blaster Javelin took the hit from Nehalem.

"Damage first check. Got a draw trigger. 5000 power to my Vanguard and I draw. Second check. No trigger. **[Rei: 2 damage]**"

"Attack Javelin **[11000] **with Nehalem **[15000]**!"

"Guard with Death Feather Eagle **[21000]**!" A ruby-clawed bird of prey swooped into the path of the dragon. The eagle was reduced to dust with one slash of the opponent's claws, but Nehalem retreated to Masafumi's front line.

"That ends my turn."

"I stand and draw. Ride my Vanguard! Blaster Dark!" Blaster Javelin contorted and reformed as a dark knight wielding an ebony sword. "Counterblast! I can retire one of your Rearguard units, and I choose Nehalem!" Blaster Dark slashed at the dragon knight, forcing it to the drop zone.

"Charon moves back and I call Dark Knight, Rugos! To the left I call Demon World Castle, Donnerschlag!" The short mage hopped backward to allow a larger swordsman into the front row. On Blaster Dark's other side, the earth rumbled. Out of the ground emerged a humanoid stone creature. "Now I'll use him to attack Nehalem **[10000]**, and he gains 2000 power when he attacks **[12000]**!"

"Iron Tail Dragon guards **[15000]**!" A crimson dragon blocked the attack with its tail blade.

"Blaster Dark gets a boost from Pegasus **[16000]** and attacks!"

"Red Gem Carbuncle, guard me **[20000]**!" A squirrel-like animal leapt into the path of the knight's attack.

"Drive check. Draw trigger! I get to draw a card and by adding 5000 power to my Vanguard, this attack hits **[21000]!**"

"Damage check. Nothing…"

"One more attack by Rugos, boosted by Charon **[18000]**!

"No guard."

"What? The King has 4 damage?" The crowd buzzed with disbelief. "How could this be?"

* * *

**A/N Half way through the first fight I've ever written! Yay! Tell me if I'm doing this wrong. I doubt that I'll update this again as fast as the first two chapters; I just couldn't wait to post this. Thanks for reading! Please review/follow All is greatly appreciated :)**

**Let's Imagine!**


	3. V is for Victory

**A/N The last chapter was super long. The ones from now on will be about this length unless something really exciting happens. Thank you for the follows and reviews! **

* * *

"What? The King has 4 damage?" The crowd buzzed with disbelief. "How could this be?"

"Hmph. Don't look so happy. I let you damage me on purpose for this! Ride! Embodiment of Victory, Aleph! Counterblast 4! Aleph gets a 3000 power boost and an extra critical to the end of the turn. I call two Berserk Dragons and attack your vanguard **[9000]** with one **[9000]**!"

"Guard with Abyss Freezer **[14000]**!"

"Attack on Blaster Dark **[9000]** with Aleph, boosted by Bahr **[21000, 2 critical]**!"

"No guard."

"Twin drive, first check. Nothing. Second… It's a critical! Power to my standing Berserk Dragon and the extra critical goes to Aleph for a grand total of three damage!"

"Damage check. Stand trigger. I stand Rugos and add 5000 power to my Vanguard. Second, nothing. Third… draw trigger. Draw and add 5000 to my Vanguard. **[Rei: 5 damage]**"

"I attack Donnerschlag **[10000]** with my second Berserk Dragon **[14000]**."

"Donnerschlag retires. Now it's my turn! Stand and draw! Ride _the _Vanguard! Dark Metal Dragon! I call Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar! When he's called, I can reveal the top card of my deck. If it's a Shadow Paladin, I can superior call it to a Rearguard Circle. It is… Darkside Pegasus! I call it behind Dark Mage and add 2000 power to Rugos! Rugos, boosted by Charon **[20000]**, will attack your Vanguard **[10000]**!"

"I guard with Wyvern Guard, Barri! By discarding a Kagero, this attack can't hit."

"Then I'll attack with Dark Mage, boosted by Pegasus **[15000****]**!"

"Intercept with Berserk Dragon and guard with Gatling Claw Dragon **[20000]**!"

The dragons intimidated the elf, forcing him to retreat.

"Finally Dark Metal Dragon attacks with a boost from Pegasus **[16000]!"**

"I'll intercept with my other dragon and guard with Embodiment of Spear, Tahr **[25000]**!" Berserk Dragon and a turban-wearing man materialized in front of Aleph.

"Drive check. No trigger, but Dark Metal gets an additional 2000 power when its drive check reveals a Shadow Paladin. Second check… a critical trigger!"

"No way!"

"All effects," Rei said, tapping the corner of Grim Reaper on Dark Metal Dragon, "to my Vanguard **[25000, 2 critical]**. The attack goes through." The dragon tore through Masafumi's defenses.

"Damage… No…Second…" A critical trigger landed on the table. Masafumi hung his head. "I lost."  
"That was a good fight," Rei smiled. She handed him a card that smelled slightly of sugar. "This is yours."

"But I lost."

"It was my fault; I got cake on this, so I cleaned it and now I'm returning it," Rei stated simply. She put it on the table and slid her deck into its black case.

"I..."

"Masafumi-sama, you have to obey that boy. He's the new King," the blond sidekick from the day before said.

"Pfff!" Ren and Kai managed to stifle their laughs.

"You can't king me or whatever it is you do!" Rei blushed hard. "I'm a girl!"

* * *

**A/N The fight is over, so now... I need motivation! Sadly, I haven't been able to type very often since I've gotten this darned cold****. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R. Your support is greatly appreciated :)**

**Let's Imagine!**


	4. The Queen

**"I'm a girl!"**

"Eh?!" Rei's hair was cut in the same jaw-length fashion as Ren's. Plus, wearing a pair of straight-fitting jeans and a half-sleeve hoodie made it easy for anyone to mistake her for a boy.

"In that case, we can queen you, um," the shop manager said. "You never mentioned your name."

"My name is Suzugamori Rei."

"Well then..." The manager took a knee before her. Taking her right hand, he slid a ring onto her middle finger. Not a plastic dollar-store ring; a silver band with engravings on it. He stood. "By the power vested in me as Manager, I "crown" thee the Queen of Castle Cards! All hail Queen Rei!"

All the fighters in the shop knelt in acknowledgement. "Thank you... I think," she said, blushing even more. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, too embarrassed to say anything else.

Kai grasped Rei and Ren's hands and said, "We should be getting home."

Everyone straightened. "You're welcome back here any time," they said with warm smiles.

The young trio exited the shop and headed down the street. Rei studied the ring closely as they walked. The intricate design was that of intertwined dragons. For a split second, she thought she saw the dragons' eyes flash red and blue.

* * *

**A/N Gomennasai! School and Vanguard are taking up most of my time, but I will do my best to write! **

**Please R&R.**

**Let's Imagine!**


End file.
